1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for providing support for a mobile home or the like and rendering it more safe in the event of an earthquake, high wind, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile homes, in some cases, are placed on cement foundations. This renders them nearly as safe as a house on a foundation would be in the event that a large earthquake should occur. However, in many instances, the only support that a mobile home has is a plurality of leveling jacks. Leveling jacks are not attached to the bottom of the mobile home in any way, and, in the event of a large earthquake or the like, the mobile home may be shaken off of them and fall to the ground. Thus, a need exists for some device that can be fastened to the underside of a mobile home and which will provide support in the event that the leveling jacks are shaken from under the mobile home.
Since various mobile home models vary insofar as their under-construction is concerned, it is difficult or impossible to provide a universal support device that can be used under all of them. Mobile homes vary in that sewer pipes, water pipes, electrical wiring and the like are placed in different areas under different models. Mobile homes vary in that different types of cross support are provided in different models.
If support is to be provided, the support should prevent the mobile home from falling if it moves lengthwise or sidewise in the event of an earthquake or the like. Further, the supporting device should be one that is easily adaptable to fit various models. Thus, the foregoing are objects of this invention.